


a high risk job

by msinformed13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluffy, Making out like teenagers, Oneshot, School Dance, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chaperoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msinformed13/pseuds/msinformed13
Summary: “May I have this dance?” A voice from just behind her asked. Lena spun around to find the other Ms. Danvers standing there with a soft smile. Kara, english teacher and volleyball coach extraordinaire.“I’m on punch bowl duty.” Lena smiled, letting her gaze scan unabashedly up and down the blonde’s body. She was wearing a form fitting black dress. It was a simple thing with capped sleeves that hugged Kara’s curves just a little too perfectly.She nodded sagely, “That sounds like a very high risk job.”SUPERCORP One shot Teachers AU





	a high risk job

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- my second attempt at a story under 1000 words. I went a little bit over, but I'm happy with the result, I love the idea of the superfriends as teachers.

Lena was monitoring the punch bowl. It was a middle school dance, she didn't know how her principal had expected these kids to spike the drinks, but she was told to watch the punch so there she was. Around her, tweens were moving to the beat of some top twenties song pounding out of the stereo system.

The gymnasium was decked out in sparkly decorations throwing light across the floor from the spotlights hitting them. Lena's gaze caught on two teachers across the floor, Danvers who taught chemistry, and Sawyer from history. The two were talking with their heads bent together against the opposite wall of the gym, and Lena couldn't help but smile to herself, they were adorable. Not subtle at all, they had been married for nearly four years now, but each kept their own last names and their relationship was largely unknown to the students. Though there were times like this that made Lena wonder how none of the kids had picked up on it.

"May I have this dance?" A voice from just behind her asked. Lena spun around to find the other Ms. Danvers standing there with a soft smile. Kara, english teacher and volleyball coach extraordinaire.

"I'm on punch bowl duty." Lena smiled, letting her gaze scan unabashedly up and down the blonde's body. She was wearing a form fitting black dress. It was a simple thing with capped sleeves that hugged Kara's curves just a little too perfectly.

She nodded sagely, "That sounds like a very high risk job."

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want to neglect my duties."

"Of course." Kara agreed, then conspiratorially whispered, "What if we dance somewhere that you can still keep an eye on the punch bowl?"

Lena bit her lower lip, considering the proposition. This was something they had been tiptoeing around for months. It was countless lunches shared in her lab, and sitting together in staff meetings. Everything had been easy when it was flirtation disguised by friendship, but this had the potential, this could finally make or break them.

Maybe it was the sip from Jess's flask she had taken earlier, or maybe it was the way the gym looked like a fairytale, Lena found herself nodding and taking the chance, "I suppose I can justify one dance."

Kara's smile was blinding and Lena knew she made the right choice. She followed the blonde to a corner of the dance floor where the lights were lower and the students were more sparse. It had been ages since Lena had danced, longer still since she had danced in a manner appropriate for a middle school event. She took her lead from Kara, laughing and swaying her hips in what she was sure was an unflattering movement.

Together they made complete fools of themselves, drawing laughs from nearby students, amazed to see the usually uptight Ms. Luthor letting loose. The song shifted, something slower. Lena watched as the students broke off into couples, or slunk off the floor, girls lining one wall and boys the other, some things never changed.

To her surprise, Kara did not seem inclined to leave the dance floor, rather she offered her hand to Lena, "One more?"

The brunette couldn't refuse, she placed her hand in Kara's. The taller teacher laid Lena's hand on her shoulder, and let her own find their way respectfully onto Lena's waist. They swayed together, keeping a responsible distance between them.

Lena knew that they were inviting rumors from the students and unforgiving ribbing from their coworkers. Her eyes found the other Danvers over Kara's shoulder, and she blushed under the scrutiny from the chemistry teacher. She focused back in on Kara to find the blonde appraising her closely, "What?" She asked, hardly above a whisper, afraid to break the little bubble they had found themselves in.

"You are so beautiful." Kara answered with such raw honesty, Lena could hardly breathe.

The last notes of the song faded out in the background, and Lena had only one thing in mind as she took hold of Kara's hand and wound her way through the crowd of students. When they broke into the hallway, Lena was temporarily stunned, the fluorescent lights of the hall were harsh and almost deterred her from her goal. But then she felt Kara's hand squeeze her own and she lead them down the hall, around the corner, and opened the first door she could find.

It was a classroom occupied by two students kissing just inside the door, "Get back to the dance." Lena said with an eyeroll.

She waited exactly as long as it took for the students to round the corner before pulling Kara inside and locking the classroom behind them. She turned, pressing Kara up against the door and smiling dangerously, "Can I kiss you?" She asked, not having the control to dance around the tension between them anymore.

"Please." Kara groaned, her hands going around Lena's waist, drawing her in closer. The first press of their lips wasn't fireworks, it was a slow warmth filling Lena from head to toe. It was intoxicating, she couldn't get enough. Lena swiped her tongue across Kara's bottom lip, begging for entrance. She was rewarded with a moan from Kara as the kiss deepened.

They broke apart what could have been two or twenty minutes later when there was a banging on the classroom door, "You have thirty seconds to get out here, or I'm coming in!"

The voice was familiar, and Lena blushed deep red at being caught by a coworker making out with Kara like teenagers in the middle of a school dance. Kara, however grunted in disappointment at the new distance between them, "Back off, Alex!" The blonde shouted.

"Kara? Who on earth are you in there with?" The person- Alex- called through the wood.

"Go Little Danvers." Another voice cheered, undoubtedly belonging to Maggie Sawyer.

Lena considered melting into the floor, caught by the woman she was making out with's sister.

"Worse than the kids." She heard Alex mutter lowly before their footsteps began tracking away.

Kara sighed, dropping her forehead against Lena's, "Would you like to go get dinner with me sometime?"

"Miss Danvers, are you asking me out on a date?"

"If I were, would you say yes?"

"I'd consider it." Lena smirked, she moved around Kara, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Let me know what you thought!


End file.
